Death Seal
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: To be gifted with the sixth-sense can bring despair to yourself. That is what Rin Tosaka-Takahashi had to go through.


A/N: Slight X-over with xxxHolic. Note that this takes place in a semi-AU setting so everyone's very much OOC but still; Enjoy!

Takahashi Rin stepped into the ever familiar grounds of Ishihara Yuko's shop and felt the ever static magical aura of this place envelop her senses. She made her way to the door and opened it and was greeted by two familiar girls.

"Welcome again. Shall we take you to see the mistress?" The two girls, Marudashi and Morodashi said. Rin nodded solemnly. As she followed them inside, she silently gazed down. Her pale slender fingers traced over the beautiful ring over her finger. The symbol of her betrayed marriage to her beloved. The very thing she decided worth everything than the universe itself. She stopped before the butterfly pained screen doors, bracing herself as the door slid open and the smell of opium wafted into her nostrils, making her feel ever-so slightly intoxicated.

The graceful woman before her was the same one she'd met 5 years ago. She had the chance of meeting Ishihara Yuko or more familiarly known as The Dimensional Witch when her father left in his last will to give the family's sacred bow, the Hizume to her. However today, she's meeting the witch on a different reason.

"Well, if it isn't the Tosaka daughter." Yuko chuckled, shiftling slightly in her pose as she sat up from her chair.

"I'm here with a wish I want you to grant." Rin voiced out. Yuko tilt her head slightly, indicating she was listening as she poured some sake for herself.

"I wish for you to save my husband."Rin said with much thought. Yuko gazed at her momentarilly as she took a moment to recall him.

"I cannot." She replied. "He's been marked with the death seal. You, yourself must be able to see it too and I cannot withdraw that." She sipped her sake as Rin looked down, knowing she was refering to the Tosakas' ability to see all things supernatural and mystical. Her husband himself doesn't know of this little secret, which was what gave his secret affair away when he came home one night, his aura absolutely tainted with traces of another woman other than herself. Now he's confided within the hospital, on his deathbed.

"Can you at least change it?" She asked. "Father said that a life marked with the death seal can only be saved if another life is willing to take its place."

Yuko looked into her eyes and understood her suggestion. "You want to take his place. Is that it?"

"Yes." Came Rin grave reply.

"Very well, I understood you have the payment of my service?"

"Of course." Rin took out a scroll and handed it to the two girls at her side the Scroll of Concealment before taking Yuko's outstreched hand. As soon as their fingers touched, Rin felt the searing pain shot into her collar bone and flinched. Moments later, Yuko released her and Rin looked down to see the death seal on her collarbone.

"How long?" She asked after the tense silence. Yuko looked at her in concern before answering.

"Three days."

#$^&^)(*_*)^^&$%$%*))&*&%&

"Good evening mother. How is his condition?" She asked as she kissed Izayoi. Izayoi smiled at her helf-daughter-in-law. This past few days has been the most painful experience anyone can go through. After Sesshomaru's near-death accident in work, his mistress, Kagura had almost swindled off with almost $50 million if Rin hadn't found out and caught her on-the-scene with the police to arrest her. Also, the fact that Shizume was experiencing a fever took the toll on the young mother and wife of Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"He just woke up earlier on. The doctors said he's going to make a full recovery in three days. Isn't that wonderful news?" Izayoi announced in relief. Rin smiled, concealing her inner agony over her own death.

"I just told Sesshomaru what happened while he was out. He expressed that he hadn't expected Kagura to be a money-swindler and asked if you were around. I told him you have a meeting." Izayoi explained. Rin nodded in understanding and mover to sit where Izayoi had previously occupied and bid her mother-in-law goodbye as she left the room to Rin and her husband's soft breathing.

"Rin?" The said person turned and saw the gentle violet eyes of her husband opened and blinking at her with regret.

"I-I'm sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have-!" Sesshomaru rasped out. However Rin cut him off.

"Don't say anymore Sessh." Rin cooed. "I'm just glad you've finally see the bitch for who she really is." She hugged him, consoling his despair for his betrayal.

%^*_(_&%^&

"Mom, what's that mark on your skin?" Shizume pointed out. Rin looked up from picking up Shizume's laundry to look at her 7-year-old son. Rin knew all of them except Emiko were gifted with the sixth sense from their maternal family.

"Oh." She gazed into her daughter's brown eyes. At the age of 3, Shizume was the fourth child and baby of the family compare to 7- year old Shinnomaru, 6-year-old Emiko and 5-year-old Shigemaru. She'd explained to Shinomaru about her condition and luckily, the boy took it better than she'd thought. Shigemaru was a bit upset but he promised not to tell a soul. Emiko was excluded as she was her goddaughter and she didn't ask nor could see the death seal. However, its better Shizume didn't know.

"Just go to sleep, okay honey? Goodnight." She kissed her daughter goodnight and left the room. The house was silent as the kids were all asleep. Rin traced the mark over her collar bone and took a deep breath. She moved into the study and sat there, re-reading her copy of her last will and testament. In it she specified the Tosaka treasure her children gets. Shinnomaru gets the sword, Hyorinmazu. Shigemaru gets Hizume's twin bow, Kizume. Emiko gets the Kagami no Ou, the mirror that enables the user to see whoever they wish to seek while Shizume gets its twin, Kagami no Hikari that enabled the user to call and summon the person they wish to contact no matter where the person might be. For Sesshomaru . . . her family book of mystics. She knew upon her death, her sixth sense will be transfered to her husband just as how her grandfather had gotten his after the death of grandmother. Closing her eyes, she gazed out at the balcony, to the night sky where the moon was nowhere to be seen.

$&^*_)(_)^&%^&$

"Isn't it great that you're released son?" InuTaisho asked as Inuyasha pused the wheelchair bound Sesshomaru to the women. Rin was talking to Kagome who was holding their 2-year old Kaname and Izayoi while Shizume admire the hospital's flowers. As they got closer, Rin smiled and kissed her husband's bandaged head and smiled.

"Mommy!" They all turned and were horrified to see Shizume in the middle of the road with an SUV coming in her way.

"Shizume!" They cried.

Rin ran over and knocked her child off the way. Unlike the others, she was able to see Death's skeletal form over Shizume, holding her into place. She had rushed over and yanked her off its hold before pushing her away as Death held her into place as the SUV pushed her into a wall, killing her in Death's bony hands.

"RIN!"

"MOMMY!"

$&^&)(^&*$^%#^

Yuko waited until everyone has left before she made her way to him. Sesshomaru Takahashi made no indication that he had heard her or any aknowledgement at all. He merely sat there, staring at the tombstone that was laid before him where his wife's ashes were laid to rest while their children greeted her.

"Good Afternoon, Takahashi-san." Yuko greeted. Sesshomaru stiffly turned to see her and she noted the violet eyes Rin had described to her long ago. Mokona pop its head out of er hand bag and earned Sesshomaru's startled look. Shizume and Shigemaru cooed at the sight of Mokona and Mokona was very happy to indulge the children in her silly antiques.

"I can tell. You have gained her sixth sense, haven't you?" Yuko pointed out. Sesshomaru didn't make a motion that he agree with her nor did he deny anything.

"In this world, there are no coincidences. There are only Hitsuzen. You were the one who is supposed to die. Yet, she willingly exchanged herself in your place." Yuko pointed out. "Even when you cheated on her. Have you ever stop and wonder why?"

"Why?" Sesshomaru rasped out, his bangs concealing the tears that threathened to fall. Though still a few escaped and glimmered in the setting sun as it fall down to the earth.

"Love." Yuko said, thinking of Clow Reed. "Unconditional love. Count your sense as a blessing Takahashi-san for you are able to see things no one are able to." As she spoke she pointed to a barren sakura tree.

Sesshomaru followed the direction and saw an unexpected sight. Rin stood there, clad in the white dress they placed her in showered by the suddenly blooming sakura tree. The glow that surrounded her brought her etheral beauty to its peak. He was speechless. He turned to his son and Shinomaru looked at his mother as if he was used to it. Rin simply smile before dissapearing in a flurry of cherry blossom petals leaving the tree baren of its petals as before.

"She'll be with you always. It's up to you to accept her gift or not. It is her choice that she gave her life up. Yet, death cannot pry her away from her family. I shall take my leave. However I will see you in the future, Mr. Takahashi. That; is certain." Yuko spoke as Mokona returned to her side, perched on her shoulder as always as they left the cemetry, walking away from Sesshomaru and his family.

#$*()(^&$*&_)_)&%$

A/N: I can't stop crying! Please review! :'3


End file.
